


Novocain

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a doctor. Justins sister is sick. Will Brian be the one to finally find out whats wrong with her?[[SHELVED/NOT GONNA BE COMPLETED]]





	Novocain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: COWLIP MAY OWN BRIAN AND JUSTINâ€¦BUT I OWN GALE AND RANDY. I KIDNAPPED THEM AND I KEEP THEM LOCKED IN MY ATTIC AND CHARGE FIVE BUCKS TO ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM.  
  


* * *

“The cerebrum which is the portion of the brain that performs motor and sensory functions and a variety of mental activities, is divided into four lobes - the frontal, temporal …”

Blah, blah, blah was all I heard when the professor was taking in front of the class. I had paid attention for about five minutes before I lost interest and went back to surfing the web on my laptop. Ok...so I was supposed to be typing notes but who needs that when your roommate is the guy in the number one spot in the class. Fuck notes. I’ll just get it from him later…

“Mr. Kinney…”

…shit

I looked up at the professor who was now staring intently at me. I raised an eyebrow as if to say “huh?”

“ Well now that I have your attention would you mind answering the question?”

Question? Was he even talking?

“ Question?”

“ Yes. A question. As you can see class Mr. Kinney here will make a fine doctor if all the patient needs is their symptoms repeated back to them”

I rolled my eyes and fumed as the class laughed at me. While I waited for the laughter to die down I concentrated on making the framed chart of the human body posted above the board fall off the wall and onto the professor. I’ll give him something to fucking laugh about...

Unfortunately my telekinetic powers weren’t working at that moment and soon all eyes were back on me.

“Now… the question was… are you listening this time Brian?”

Just ask the damn question mother fucker “ yea...I’m listening…”

“ Good. Now, the question was, how many lobes is the cerebrum divided into?”

I glanced quickly at Devon’s laptop and saw the answer.

“ Four,” I answered.

“Very good Mr. Kinney. Four is right. Now maybe next time you can get the answer without looking at your neighbors computer…”

I scowled and leaned back in my seat for the rest of the class.

Bastard…

 

***

“Brian… what are you doing with my laptop?” Devon asked as he walked into the dorm room.

“Looking at gay porn…” Brian answered without missing a beat.

“Again?? Bri! I told you the last time I really didn’t appreciate the picture you put on my desk top… and I didn’t appreciate the explanation of how that guy got his whole fist up the other guys ass even more! Get aw—”

Brian snorted a laugh in Devon's direction.

“ Dev… Stop queening out… I’m just e-mailing your notes to my laptop…”

“Oh… well you could have asked me… I would have done it for you…”

“Nah… it was more fun this way” Brian said, turning around and smirking at Devon over his shoulder. “There… all done…” 

Brian turned the computer off and closed it. He laughed as Devon booted it up again just to look at the desktop, making sure Brian hadn’t left him any surprises this time. Brian just laughed and roughly patted him on the back as he made his way to his closet to find something to wear to the party tonight. 

He surveyed his options and finally chose a plain black wife beater and his favorite jeans.

“Another party?” Devon asked.

“Mmhmm… with a bunch of beer chugging breeders…” Brian answered with a bored tone in his voice.

As if on cue, Adrian burst into the room holding a bag of ice in one hand and a six-pack in the other…

Brian looked at Devon and just raised an eyebrow as if to illustrate his point. Dev just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

“Hey Adrian…” they both said in unison.

“What up? You guys ready for a par-tay??”

Brian shook his head and laughed at his attempt to be ghetto.

“ Well I am… but unfortunately Devon here decided not to join us tonight,” Brian said, throwing an arm around Devon's shoulders.

“Dude… you really need to get out more…” Adrian stated matter of factly.

“Yea, yea, yea… I know… but you know… I hate college parties and I just cant seem to get around that fact,” Devon shot back, never bothering to look up from his computer screen.

Brian laughed and started to walk towards the door.

“ Ok… lets go do this… I have a long night of corruption ahead of me…”

“ WHOO! YEA PAAARTY!” 

Adrian stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms raised. Brian walked up next to him laughing and smacked him in the back of the head.

“Hey! What the fuck?”

Brian shook his head, not even bothering to answer as he headed down the hall towards the sound of pounding music.

***

Two years later…

Brian walked up to where Devon and Adrian were standing. He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. He grinned as he waved his diploma in front of them.

“ We, my friends, are now officially doctors. Fuck that’s a scary thought…”

They all laughed as they walked to the parking lot together. Not even twenty minutes ago they were receiving their diplomas. It had been a long, long, LONG four years but they had made it somehow and they were now doctors… now all the needed was someone to hire them…

“Jesus… that is scary… other peoples lives will be in our hands…” Devon said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Adrian laughed and patted him on the back. 

“ You’re just now realizing this… damn… maybe you aren’t as smart as we thought,” he said.

“ Heh…shut up…”

“Just think boys,” Brian chimed in as they stated walking again, “ we’re gonna save someone’s life one day… its gonna be all on us… whether that person lives or dies right there on the operating table…”

The three guys stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“ Fuck… that’s scarier than I thought,” Adrian said through his laughter.

“ Meh… we’ll worry about it later… come on…let’s go get sloshed.”

 

The three of them got into their cars and headed to the first of the many parties that they would attend that night.

***

Brian sat in his office at the hospital reading over a file when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

“Dr. Kinney,” she said. “ There’s someone here to see you.”


End file.
